1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shorting terminal and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,760 discloses a connector with a housing and terminal fittings accommodated in the housing. A shorting terminal also is mounted in the housing and includes touching pieces for touching and shorting the terminal fittings. The shorting terminal also has two contact pieces to be pushed by a jig upon accommodating the shorting terminal into the housing. An automatic machine can be used to mount the shorting terminal into the housing and, in such a case, the mounting operation is stopped automatically when the shorting terminal is pushed by a specified stroke.
The contact pieces are formed by bending plates of the shorting terminal, and the jig is pressed against these bent plates. There is a possibility that the contact pieces will be inclined and deformed by the pushing force of the jig. Therefore, the specified stroke of the automatic machine might leave the shorting terminal at a position before a proper position.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable a shorting terminal to be mounted at a proper position in a housing.